


Downtime

by CocoPbblez



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoPbblez/pseuds/CocoPbblez
Summary: Dorian doesn’t exactly know how to be in a “relationship”, but he’s willing to try.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write Pavellan fanfic for _years_ and guess who finally did it:) Its currently unbeta’d, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless（＾ω＾）

Dorian closed the book and laid it down on his lap, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. As he pondered over the contents of the book he finished just a moment ago, a yawn made its waythrough his mouth. He raised his arms over his head as he stretched out his arms, leaning left and right to stretch out his stiff back.

After hearing a few satisfying pops chorus across his back, he pushed himself off his chair and made his way to place the book back on the shelf. He glanced out the window and was taken aback when he realized how late it had gotten. No wonder he was so stiff. He had only meant to do some light reading while the Inquisitor attended some meetings with people who were apparently more important than him.

Ah well. Such is the life of the Inquisitor.

Dorian grabbed the half full bottle of wine he left on the table nearby and made his way down the steps into Solas’s area. He noticed movement as he passed through the room, catching the elf as he finished the final touches of his most recent painting depicting the events of Adamant.

A shudder ran through Dorian as the memory of what occurred coursed through him. Not only did he have to face his greatest fears brought to life, but a new and even greater fear he didn’t know he had surfaced: Thinking the man he possibly loved had perished when they passed through the torn Veil and physically entered the Fade.

He never wanted to go through something like that ever again.

He tore his gaze away from the painting, gripping the neck of the bottle tighter as he entered the Great Hall. Thankfully, it was late enough that most of the nobles who were usually milling about were nowhere to be seen. It’s not that Dorian particularly cared about the gossip or the rumors that were no doubt whispered among the nobility. He’s had plenty of fun messing with the like back in his youth and well on into adulthood (how else is a man supposed to enjoy himself during countless boring as all hell social engagements that his father dragged him to?).

No, possibly for the first time in his life, he tried to be careful to avoid creating new ones for someone else’s sake. He didn’t want the rumors to weigh the Inquisitor’s thoughts more than everything else he has to deal with is already. He’s told Dorian before that he doesn’t care what anyone else thinks, but Dorian can’t help but worry about how it’ll affect the Inquisitor.

Funny what your feelings for another could change within you.

Dorian heard a cough to his right and turned to see Varric hard at work as he wrote down what Dorian assumed to be letters to Hawke’s companions. A couple were finished and pushed to the side, but Varric seemed to be struggling on whichever letter he was currently working on. Dorian could barely make out what Varric was muttering under his breath, only that it had something to do with a Fenris?

Deciding that it wasn’t any of his business, Dorian turned to his left and made his way down the Great Hall to the door next to the throne. When he reached it, he opened the door as quietly as possible and quickly snuck in, closing the door behind him. Dorian suddenly found it hard to breathe, so he took a deep breath, feeling his heartbeat speed up and then wiped the sweat from his clammy hands off on his trousers.

Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He’s only doing what he’s always done with past flings and it wasn’t like this is the first time he’s snuck into the Inquisitor’s chambers. Why does this feel so different?

Dorian’s mind brought him back to when he first propositioned the Inquisitor, only to be turned down. Dorian’s had his fair share of rejections, so he was about to just let it go and leave when the Inquisitor came up with a proposition of his own: a relationship. Dorian was shocked at first, unable to properly process the motion. After some persuasion, Dorian reluctantly agreed, but now he feels completely out of his comfort zone. He doesn’t know how to do relationships and the more he’s with the Inquisitor, the more Dorian’s worried he’ll mess it up.

Because now he really doesn’t want to mess it up.

Steeling his nerves, Dorian made his way up the stairs and noticed the door to the Inquisitor’s chambers was left slightly ajar. Dorian peeked through the crack and saw the Inquisitor standing in front of the fireplace as he read from a small packet of papers. Dorian noticed that Fel’andris had changed out of his Inquisitor garb and into a more comfortable looking outfit: a loose fitting tunic and a dark pair of leggings.

Just as Dorian was about to make his presence known, Fel’andris flipped the last page over and walked back to his desk at the other end of the spacious room. Dorian smirked to himself as he quietly nudged the door open and stealthily moved to stand behind him.

Just as Fel’andris let out a huge sigh, Dorian rested his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around the Inquisitor’s torso. Fel’andris jerked in surprised and quickly turned his head toward Dorian as Dorian took the opportunity to steal his lips in a kiss.

Fel’andris stood frozen for a moment before he melted into the kiss. He brought one of his hands up and around to cup the back of Dorian’s head, combing his fingers through the hair near Dorian’s neck. Dorian’s felt Fel’andris’s other hand snake it’s way up Dorian’s arm to cover Dorian’s hand with his, intertwining their fingers together.

They stayed like that for either a minute or an hour, it was so hard to tell how much time passed when they were together like this, before Dorian pulled away to untie the ribbon that always held up Fel’andris’s snow white hair. He watched in awe as he always did as the silky hair fell around the his face, the hair ending just below Fel’andris’s shoulder.

Dorian felt a sense of fondness bloom within him as he took in a sight no one else could, knowing that he was the only person who was allowed to see the Inquisitor at his most vulnerable. Dorian took a second to run his fingers through the Inquisitor’s hair as he attached his lips to Fel’andris’s neck. Fel’andris moaned at the action and moved his head away to give Dorian more access.

“You feel tense, Amatus,” Dorian murmured against his neck between kisses. “Perhaps you should rest for the rest of the night.”

“I know, Vhenan,” Fel’andris whispered, sucking in a sharp breath when Dorian nibbled on sensitive skin just behind his ear. “Just a few more reports and then I’ll be done.”

“I have a better idea,” Dorian whispered in the Inquistor’s ear, sending shivers down the elf’s spine. Dorian disentangled himself from the embrace and gently held Fel’andris’s hand as he walked backwards, pulling him to the bed.

“Dorian, you know how I feel-“

“I know, Amatus. Trust me,” Dorian interrupted, climbing backwards onto the bed. He made himself comfortable in the middle and patted the area in front of him. The Inquisitor gave him a questioning look as he moved to sit in front of Dorian.

“Now turn around,” Dorian instructed, warming his hands with magic as the elf did as he was asked. Dorian scooted up to get closer to him and placed his hands on the Inquisitor’s shoulders, pressing his thumbs deep into the tense muscle.

He had only received massages from servants and the like. He tried to envision how his servants used to do it on him and translate it into his hands. Although, having never given one before, he hoped whatever he could do was adequate.

As if in response, Fel’andris arched his back with a small gasp and was almost tempted to jump out of Dorian’s reach when he started to feel the pain slowly begin to ebb away.

Fel’andris couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth at the sensation, barely able to feel the soft kisses Dorian placed between his shoulder blades through the bliss.

When Dorian felt most of the stress in the Inquisitor’s shoulders fade away, he moved his hands down and slid his hands up Fel’andris’s shirt. He let his hands rest on the elf’s back for a moment before sliding them to his sides and kneading the muscle there as well. The Inquisitor hummed contentedly as he leaned his head back to rest on Dorian’s shoulder.

“Vhenon, you don’t have to...” Fel’andris mumbled, feeling entirely too blissed to finish. He didn’t have to as Dorian gently shushed him, turning his head so his face was barely an inch from the Inquisitor’s.

“You work yourself too hard, Amatus,” Dorian whispered, barely pressing his nose against the elf’s cheek. He found a particularly tough knot in the Inquisitor’s side, so his hand paid special attention to that, earning a gasp from the elf. “I’m only giving you what you deserve.”

Fel’andris turned to look at Dorian with full blown eyes before capturing Dorian in another kiss. Dorian paused what he was doing and slid a hand out from under the elf’s shirt to bring it up to caress the side of the Inquisitor’s face. He brought it back a bit to play with the tip of the elf’s ear, receiving a soft giggle from Fel’andris.

Dorian finally broke away from the kiss after an eternity, pulling away from the elf to place his cheek against the Inquisitor’s.

“Trying to distract me, are you?” Dorian asked with an amused smirk, raising his head back up and placing his hands back under the Inquisitor’s shirt. Dorian continued to knead the Inquisitor’s muscles, making the Inquisitor feel almost weightless. Fel’andris kept his face turned toward Dorian and simply breathed in the Tevinter’s scent, sending shivers down Dorian’s spine whenever the elf took a deep breath.

Trying to stay focused, Dorian massaged his way up the Inquisitor’s back to the nape of his neck and slowly worked his way down to make sure he worked out as many of the knots as he could, which were a lot.

Dorian knew the title of Inquisitor was not an easy one to bare, but he didn’t truly realize how much of a toll it put on Fel’andris until recently. The elf had a natural aura of leadership that had everyone turning to him to make the important calls even before he was the Inquisitor.

From the moment he met Fel’andris, he could feel that aura. That’s what drew Dorian to him in the first place, not to mention he was very nice to look at. But there’s only so much even the strongest individual could handle before they reach their breaking point.

He’d never show it, needing to remain calm and in control to keep the spirit of the Inquisition alive, but Dorian could see how much the title weighed on him in the barely visible dark circles under his violet eyes and the way his clothes slightly hung off him when they used to fit snugly.

Fel’andris was there for Dorian when he was at his lowest and stayed by his side. If he hadn’t, Dorian wouldn’t’ve had the courage to stand up and face his father. He owed a great deal to the elf and he’ll stay by his side through all of this. He’ll do what he can, whatever it takes.

When he felt most of the knots had been taken care off, Dorian slid his arms around the Inquisitor’s torso and pulled the elf closer to him so he was flush against his chest. Fel’andris allowed himself to be held like this, feeling himself drift to sleep before he felt Dorian begin to move.

He was about to object when he realized Dorian was repositioning the two of them so they were laying down with Fel’andris’s head on Dorian’s shoulder. A shudder ran through him when he felt Dorian softly running his fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around Dorian’s torso and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

The rest of the reports could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was slightly ooc, but I’m still just a fledgling writer(´∀｀) I’ll probably turn this into a series or w/e, but for now have this lil oneshot I wrote on my break:P


End file.
